


Wish and Command

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [20]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Emily gives Lucky a choice.





	Wish and Command

He shouldn’t want her. If her death was faked, then he should be happy to step aside for Nikolas.   
  
Emily told him it was up to him. As Nikolas had disregarded her memory for a romance with Elizabeth, she disregarded him in this new reality.  
  
Lucky stood beside his car, debating if he should make the journey to her hotel room. While a part of him knew life would be easy with her, a larger part feared that happiness.  
  
Interrupting his thoughts, her brown eyes sought his, “What’s it gonna be? You ready for a New Year adventure or what?”


End file.
